Interactions between customers and phone based customer service representatives (CSR) can be difficult in some instances. For example, customers that do not speak clear English may have difficulties with an English based voice analysis system (e.g., “say one for your account balance”). Additionally, information may be difficult to convey over a phone line. For example, a terms and conditions paragraph may require the reading of the entire paragraph by the CSR which may be tiresome for the customer, making the experience difficult and unenjoyable.